


Hot Water

by Tricochet



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Requested
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 06:46:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13405680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tricochet/pseuds/Tricochet
Summary: Ava asks the Legends if Sara would mind her using the Waverider's shower, but they neglect to mention that Sara is in the shower.





	Hot Water

“Do you think Sara will mind if I use the shower here?” Ava asks. Her pantsuit is covered in slime from walking through a swamp in the year 2180, and Ava really wants to be clean.

“Yeah, she won’t care. You can have Gideon make you a new suit, since we’re all shorter than you,” Amaya says.

“Okay. Are you sure I shouldn’t check with Sara first?” Ava asks.

Zari appears over Amaya’s shoulder. “Nah, go ahead.”

“Alright,” Ava says. She picks up the new clothes and finds the bathroom. She pushes the door open. The first thing she notices is that the mirror is fogged up. She frowns, then the shower door opens and Sara steps out. She has a towel wrapped around her chest, but Ava can still view her bare legs and arms.

“Oh,” Ava says, and Sara jumps, dropping the towel. Ava tries to avert her eyes as Sara frantically dives for the towel, but she can’t tear them away. 

Sara pulls the towel back up in a frantic scramble, and Ava finally covers her eyes.

“I’m so sorry,” Ava says. “I didn’t know you were in here.”

“It’s okay,” Sara tells her. “I thought the door was locked.”

“Okay,” Ava says. She can’t think of anything else to say. 

“Uh, you can use the shower now, if you want,” Sara says awkwardly. 

“Right,” Ava says, but neither of them move.

“Ava,” Sara says slowly. “If you opened your eyes, you’d see that you’re blocking the doorway.”

“Oh, I’m so sorry,” Ava says. She tries to take a step to the right, but her leg hits a sink.

“You can open your eyes,” Sara says softly. “I’m decent.”

Ava uncovers her face and squints. Sara is mostly dressed now, in a nice casual blouse and jeans. Ava winces. 

“Again, I am so sorry about this,” Ava says.

Sara smirks. “You liked it, though.”

“No!” Ava denies.

“Yeah, you did. You were drooling.”

“I was not!” Ava says.

“Look at your hand,” Sara says. Ava looks down and sees the dribble of spit.

Ava can’t think of anything to say, so she just grimaces.

“You’re into me, Sharpe.”

“No!” Ava denies again. Sara just raises an eyebrow.

“Okay, maybe,” Ava admits.

Sara smirks more and runs her tongue over her lip.

“Glad to hear it.”

Ava looks at her. Sara smirks.

 

“Hey, why don’t you get the slime off you? Then we’ll have a lot to talk about. Or if you need help…”

“Can I use your soap?” Ava blurts out. Sara nods. 

“Alright. Just come see me when you’re done.”

Ava blinks as Sara leaves. She makes sure the door is locked before she goes into the shower. Ava fidgets with the water controls.

“Sara!” she yells, hoping her voice will reach. “How do I turn the hot water on?”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not entirely happy with this, but it'll do.


End file.
